Lutherians and Catholics
by lovetowrite390
Summary: UPDATED! What if Mary Tudor had actually married Philip of Bavaria, whom she fell in love with? Better description inside. T for some sex.
1. Chapter 1

_**What if Mary Tudor had actually married Philip of Bavaria, whom she fell in love with? And what if it was a good move for Henry VIII because he needed the Lutherians? And what about their religious differences? Would they make it past them or would that be their one and only downfall? And if they became the rulers of England, would the Americas ever be discovered by any Brits? Or would we all be speaking Spanish right now? **_

**Chapter 1**

Mary's heart hurt. How could he have left her? And he didn't say goodbye. She cried again, burying her face into her pillow as she did so to muffle the sound of her cries.

It was evening, and she was in her night-dress. She finally stopped crying when a small stone flew through the window of her room. She walked over to the window and looked outside, only to see Philip, attempting to climb the wall. He was half way there and standing on the ledge closest to the window.

Her eyes were wide. "Philip?" She questioned him. He pulled himself up to her window and landed in her room.

"Hello Mary." He was just inches away from her face, which was normal for him. He had no fear of invading her space, he knew it made her weak at the knees. "I came to see you one last time…"

Her bottom lip quivered and she pulled him into a kiss, feeling his soft lips crash against hers. He lead her over to her bed, and they stayed quiet, as she quickly slipped out of her dress and they attempted to undress him together.

He worked his way down her body, from her neck, to her breasts, to her waistline, teasing her there, and then going down on her, sucking long and hard and then licking gently. She gave quiet moans so not to alert her maid, her was guarding her room, to anything that was happening.

He positioned himself perfect over her, and then, he entered her. "Ah!" She didn't scream, she just gently moaned it, and he rode her gently, enjoying her, enjoying actually loving the woman he was entering.

He had only ever had sex one other time, and it was with someone he hardly knew on a trip to Paris. He had been young then, but it was a good first experience. He had learned a lot then.

"I love you…" He said, gently taking her bottom lip in both of his and sucking on it. "I do."

"And I love you." She held him to her, his ear nice and close to her heart, listening to the fast beating of it. She stroked his cheek over and over and kissed the top of his head.

"We can't fall asleep." He reminded her. "If your father wakes up and sees me here…"

"I know…" She sighed. "Okay…Quickly, get ready to leave."

He nodded, leaned up and grabbed his clothes, and quickly dressed. "Will your father know that you are no longer a virgin?" He asked her.

"I will blame it on my period." Mary told him. "A woman has an answer for everything."

He smiled. "Perfect." He leaned down to kiss her again and then slipped out the window. He had his horse waiting for him in the woods, and it was being held by one of his workers.

She sighed and dressed and got back into bed. She looked at the crimson stain that was now on her sheet…Part of her was gone now, a part she could never get back, but she didn't regret any of it.

The next day, she used the period excuse when her maids asked her about the stain. They believed her and went on as usual. And Philip returned to Germany, but his heart was set on her. He wanted to be with her badly.

"Do you love him?" One of her ladies in waiting asked her, noticing how Mary had become lost in thought over something.

"Who?" She asked, quickly turning her attention to her lady in waiting.

"Philip, of course." The woman replied. "Everyone saw how you two danced together, it was quite sweet and very genuine."

Mary blushed a little and looked at the ground. "Yes…I suppose I do love him." She replied. "I would like to marry him, but I fear my father will not allow it. I also fear our religious differences will cause problems for us."

"Don't let religion be the reason you give up on true love." The lady in waiting pleaded with her. "Read up on the Lutherian religion, the truths and everything, and if it still displeases you so much, then certainly do give up on it. But if it does not, then consider marriage to Philip, because he is your true love."

"I know very little about this religion. What do you know of it?" She asked her. They were sitting in her room as they discussed this.

"Well, they believe that one can speak to God anywhere, anytime, about anything. That confession to a priest is not necessary, but confessing your sins to God in your own time is. They believe all the same things about Christ as the Catholics, that he died on the cross and rose again. It is simply far less traditional. They don't have a priest, they have ministers or pastors. They do not listen to the pope, but they do have church leaders to help make decisions in a similar fashion."

"I do not see that many differences between the two." Mary replied. "I still would like to marry Philip."

"Why don't you talk to your father about it then?" The lady suggested.

"Good idea." Mary smiled and stood up from where she was sitting. "I will."

She walked out of her room and located her father in his office. "Father, it is important that I speak to you about something."

"What is it Mary?" He looked at her annoyed.

"I want to marry Philip of Bavaria." She stated.

He pressed his lips together tightly. "Was it Anne that put you up to this?" He asked.

"No!" Mary replied. "I love him and I would like to marry him."

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "But he is Lutherian." Henry stated.

"I know that, but it doesn't matter to me. Where once I would have never considered marriage to him simply because of that, I now see that the differences between the Catholic church and the Lutherian church are few and that a union between the two of us could benefit the kingdom greatly."

"You are becoming wise in politics Mary." Henry complimented her.

"Thank you father." She curtsied.

He smiled. "I will consider the union." He told her. "I do have Edward now, and the marriage of my eldest daughter could give me grandchildren, heirs to the throne."

"It would indeed father. You have nothing to lose with the union." She pushed.

"Give me time to consider." He ordered her.

"Thank you father." She curtsied and excused herself.

Henry pondered it. He knew that the Seymours would be against the marriage, but there would be many others that would be all for it. It would give him the upper-hand in the way of religion. He himself as well as Mary could stay Catholic, but by her marrying the Lutherian Philip, it would show the world that they were open to diversity and that England was an accepting nation.

"Bring me Mary." He ordered one of his guards. He did as he was told and Mary came back.

"I have considered it and I think that the union would benefit both Bavaria and England. Therefore you and Philip have my blessing to marry." Henry told her.

"Thank you father!" She stood from the curtsy she was in and ran to hug him.

"Your welcome my dear." He embraced her and she ran to tell her ladies in waiting the news.

"Oh that is wonderful!" They congratulated her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! BE NICE!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Philip had just returned to Bavaria when a rider arrived at his palace at the same time. "My Lord." He jumped off his horse and bowed, handing Philip a letter as he did so.

"Its from England." Philip announced to his men. They all nodded and he opened the letter. "Mary's father, Henry, he has given us permission to marry! I can finally marry her!" He announced happily.

They headed into the palace, where he went to tell everyone his good news. "Son, you have been engaged to Anne of Latvia since you were but a boy, how can we call this off now?" His father asked.

"We must father. I love Mary, not only do I love her, but it would join two very powerful nations; Bavaria and England. Why not? We have nothing to lose!" He begged.

"We will have to find a way to call off the engagement to Anne of Latvia then. But how? Has she done anything wrong?" He asked.

"Other than being my fifth cousin and me having no interest in her, no father, she has not." Philip replied. "But I love Mary and we will certainly be happier and also have more children together than Anne or I ever would." He explained.

"I will find something. Perhaps she is no longer virginal?" He asked.

"I don't know." Philip replied. "I have not lain with her."

"Did you lie with Mary?" He asked.

Philip blushed a little. "Father…" He looked uncomfortable. "Yes, we did."

"Philip! You have to marry her then!"

"I know father! And that is what I would like very much…But how do I get out of the engagement to Anne of Latvia?"

"Mary could be pregnant and would have to marry you then." His father explained.

He nodded. "I don't think she is, but she might be, and that child would certainly be mine. She was a virgin when I slept with her."

"Good…" His father nodded. "In the meantime, I need to find something wrong with Anne of Latvia."

He went off to figure out a way to call off a very old engagement. He sent a very good friend of his, a Casanova of sorts, to Latvia to seduce her. He told the man to send him a letter once he had bedded Anne of Latvia.

Within two days, the letter had arrived and the papers were being drawn up to call the whole thing off. "That was quick father." Philip smiled at his father as he read the letter that had been sent. "I can now tell Mary that I gladly accept the offer to marry her?"

"You are free from your engagement to Anne of Latvia and you are now able to marry Mary Tudor." His father said with a nod. "Send her a lovely acceptance letter." He ordered.

His son smiled and did so.

_My Dear Mary,_

_I gladly accept the offer of marriage to you and look forward to seeing you again soon. If it would please both you and your father the king, I would like to come to court again and see you. When shall our wedding be? I love you with all my heart and I am excited to see you again. _

_Yours always and forever,_

_Philip_

He sealed it both with his personal seal as well as a kiss and sent his rider off with it. He could not wait for her to read it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary paced her room. "What if he says no?" She asked her lady in waiting worriedly. "Or what if he was already engaged to someone else?"

"Stop worrying!" Her lady in waiting ordered. "He loves you…You have nothing to be concerned about."

"Your right…It will all work out!" Mary told herself.

"My lady." A man bowed in the door and held out a letter that was for her. It would normally have gone to her father first, but he was out at the moment, and since it had her name on it, it went to her.

She took it and read it. "Oh!!! He accepts my offer of marriage!" She was jumping for joy she was so excited.

All the ladies began to jump too and everyone was happy all day. That was, until Henry returned home from his outing.

"Spain wants to go to war with us…" He sighed. "A wedding between you and Philip of Spain could prevent that."

Her eyes widened. "Father…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**WOOOOOW!!! A cliff hanger…Just as Philip is able to marry her and gladly accepts…She is left to her second cousin, Philip of Spain…or is she? Will Henry be kind and listen? I mean…We all know he is a romantic at heart…Right? **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Father!" Mary pleaded with Henry, "I love Philip of Bavaria and I will not marry Philip of Spain. I would rather die!"

Henry sighed. "But how do we avoid a war?" He asked her.

"Bavaria would help to defend us against Spain." Mary told him. "If I marry Philip of Bavaria, his army will be there for us to fall back on. Two armies are better than one, right?"

"Right." Henry nodded and Mary smiled at him. "We need to get Philip of Bavaria back here, the wedding needs to be soon!"

Mary handed him the letter Philip had sent them and he sat down to write the acceptance letter as well as draw up the papers to bring Philip back to England.

The rider was sent out at once and when Philip recieved it, he came at once. The ride took hours, but he was so excited to see Mary, the hours passed by so quickly.

When he arrived at the palace, Mary came to greet him at once. "Philip!" She shouted, embracing him gently so not to make too big a public scene.

"Mary." He held her tightly and then they let each other go.

"When has your father decided to have the wedding?" He asked her.

"A week from today." Mary replied.

"So soon...And yet, it's perfect." He smiled at her and she smiled back as they walked the halls of the palace.

"Father is out hunting." Mary informed him.

"Ah. So in a way, the palace is all ours?" He asked, joking with her.

"I guess you could say that, but a palace is never empty, as I am sure you well know." Mary replied.

"Too true. That is why the window of a room often comes in handy." Philip joked back.

"Indeed." Mary agreed, her cheeks turning a light shade of red as she did so.

Her ladies in waiting, who had been following them everywhere, giggled quietly at the couples jests, as Henry entered and everyone bowed. "How was your hunt father?" Mary asked Henry.

"It was fine thank you. We will be having venison for dinner." He informed them.

"Sounds delicious." Philip commented. "Thank you for allowing me the honor and privilage of marrying Mary."

"Thank you for accepting." Henry replied, as everyone began to follow him. "The wedding will be held a week from today right here, as usual." He informed them. "Your quarters until then will be right here." He lead Philip to the East wing, which had formerly belonged to Mary's mother. He approached Philip and whispered "I hope these are close enough to Mary for you..." to which Philip swallowed hard. "I would like a grandchild very soon, so the sooner you two start, the better."

Mary could barely hear what her father was telling Philip, but to Philip's understanding, it was an offer to have sex with Mary whenever he wanted, even if it was going to happen before the wedding.

"I will leave you all now. See you at dinner." Henry excused himself and Mary excused her ladies in waiting.

Mary and Philip entered into Philip's quarters, where Philip told Mary what Henry had whispered to him. "He wants grandchildren?" She looked at him questioningly. "Does he want to feel old?" She asked herself aloud.

"Well, we will eventually have children, won't we?" Philip asked.

"Of course we will." Mary smiled at him and they kissed sweetly. The bed in his room was made up nicely, and it was normal, consisting of white sheets and a giant bear-skin blanket on top. It almost looked hunting lodge style, and everyone knew it was where Henry liked to escape when he didn't have a queen.

Philip shut the door, and he and Mary made use of the bed. He undid her dress in the back and it fell down around her. He quickly escaped his own clothes and they went at it, enjoying every minute of it.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you." Mary told Philip, as he rested his head under her chin and held her to him tightly.

"I can't wait to spend my life with you either." Philip replied, giving her neck a quick kiss. "It is so rare that two people in positions like ours fall in love...Usually it is all about status."

"Too true." Mary agreed, fingering the hairs on the back of his head.

"Supper is ready my lady." One of the ladies in waiting shouted from outside the door.

"Thank you." Mary shouted back. Philip and Mary quickly got ready for dinner and once they were ready, they all met in the dining room. Of course, gossip was flying about Mary and Philip, but neither cared. They both knew that in a week, they would be married.

The preparations were underway, and everyone was so excited for the wedding. Mary had the royal dress that she was expected to wear; white and silky with some lace. Philip had brought an outfit from Bavaria, which, although funny looking, didn't look too bad on him. Mary found him attractive in anything or nothing.

The ceremony was going to be done twice; once the Lutherian way and once Catholic style. This was the only complication that they would ever have in their marriage. Religion was the only thing they would ever fight about, and even that they had decided to simply agree to disagree on.

The day of the wedding came, and both ceremonies went well. Families and friends came and the priests were prepared and all. It was made legal and official. But the next question was "where was Mary going to live?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DO YOU WANT HER TO STAY IN ENGLAND OR SHOULD SHE MOVE To BAVARIA???!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Mary of Bavaria" Mary said aloud. "I like the way it sounds." She told her new husband, turning in his arms as he held her in their bed at the palace in England.

"But do you want to live here or in Bavaria?" Philip asked her, kissing her shoulder.

"Well, I think we should live in Bavaria but visit England often." Mary told him.

"That sounds good to me. My family will be pleased." Philip smiled at her and kissed her neck. "I am so glad we figured that out."

Later that day they packed and headed from England to Bavaria. The trip wasn't a short one; in fact, it took over ten hours in the carriage. They arrived the next day and Mary got settled into her new palace. It wasn't as luxurious as the one she had lived in, in England, but it was still very nice. It was all made out of stone and had a moat outside of it. Her room with Philip was grand and looked quite similar to the one they had shared in England.

"Is everything to your liking darling?" Philip asked Mary.

"Yes…it's beautiful." Mary replied, smiling as she looked all around the room.

"I'm glad you like it." He kissed her quickly and they settled in, enjoying dinner and then making love again. Mary was trying hard to conceive, she wanted to give Philip an heir more than anything as well as possibly have a son that could one day rule England.

The next day, Mary was introduced to everyone that ran the palace. The cook and the rest of the staff were all very friendly and told Mary she could ask them for anything she needed. Two weeks later, Mary began puking every morning and wanting strange foods.

"You're sure she's with child?" Philip asked the doctor, his voice hopeful.

"I'm positive." The doctor told him.

"And I agree with that." The midwife, who had been called in to help Mary feel more relaxed, piped in.

"Wonderful." Mary smiled widely. Philip gave her a kiss and they both beamed about the fact that they would be parents soon.

For the next eight months Mary went through all the symptoms and then the day came when she gave birth. It was shorter than most births were back then because the babies just kind of fell out of Mary. "Twins…TWINS!" Philip shouted. "A boy and a girl!!!"

"They are both healthy." The midwife told Philip and Mary. "Now, what would you like to name them?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

SOOOOOOOO….What names should they give the children???


End file.
